gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beta Vehicles in GTA V
Why these vehicles? I would just like to state that this list made me hold a lot more animosity to GTA V. So many beautiful cars from GTA IV and SA that I wish were in the game were actually cut from the game. I always complain about how the new, modern cars far outweighs the older cars. Now that I've seen that so many of these cars were cut, I'm actually quite pissed at Rockstar for cutting them in the first place. So many good-looking cars from the 80's and 90's, novelty vehicles... all cut. Dammit. I would like to take a moment to list the Memorial List for all the vehicles we lost unfairly to cuts. These are the vehicles I wished to see in this game, and were originally from GTA IV or San Andreas, or were entirely new ideas killed before they were born. *Admiral *Combine Harvester *Esperanto *Feroci *Lokus *Marbelle *Squaddie *Police Fugitive (which is what the real LAPD would be using) *Presidente *Uranus *Comet (1st) *Schafter (1st) *Feltzer (Fuck the 2nd gen) *Bobcat *Kart (You have a Mower, you have a Tractor from 1910, how do you kill a Go-Kart???) *Hakumai *Horses (WHY? These would have been amazing! You could have at least put them into next-gen!) *Chavos *DF8-90 *Previon *Merit *Mr Tasty (Why couldn't we have the Taco Van and Mr Tasty coexist?) *Pinnacle (I have very personal reasons for this car.) *PMP 600 (This car is unbelievably common in LA, nevermind South California. Who's the wanker who cut this?) *Rebla *Solair *Beater Vigero For me, these cars will be missed. They had to be sacrificed for those more modern pieces of shit, like the Asterope, and the Oracle, and the fucking horrid 2nd-generation versions of these cars. So many older cars could and should have been in this game. R.I.P. Call me "OliCoon" (talk) 15:59, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :There will always be beta content, and beta vehicles, in the GTA series. The same applies to other games. If anything, more beta-content shows there's more thought going into the game. The fact they don't go with the first thought that comes into their head, and reconsider their options, their figures, their potential, shows a lot about the game. Beta content can often be down to hardware, but also about balancing - for example, a suitable number of "normal" vehicles to balance out the ratio of expensive/cheap cars, would be a reason to remove average cars. :So yeah, they're always going to remove vehicles - it's just unfortunate these were removed. Slowly, things are being brought back, however, that relies on the relevance of the content updates. Monk Talk 18:47, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::You also have to realise this wiki horrendously abuses the terms "beta" and "cut". Just because there is leftover mention in game files, does not mean the object was ever intended to be in the game. Rockstar clearly re-use some files from title to title and should probably have audits to remove all unused data for GTA IV vehicles that they never intended to include in GTA V... but they didn't. Also, as has been proved several times already, any title that has DLC planned in the future can easily have data present to support the future DLC in the files from the outset. Nothing is confirmed "cut" until they cease development and stop releasing DLC. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::As much as I hate to say it, it's doubtful that I could see cars like the Admiral or the Hakumai or the Feroci come back, given that they are more or less average cars. They most certainly have brought back vehicles from GTA IV, but they do have some sort of purpose. The Cognoscenti came back as with an armored variant and a shorter wheelbase version (also with an armored variant). The Faction, Moonbeam, and Virgo Classic came back as Lowriders. I assume the Sultan RS came back because it was an insanely popular car in GTA IV and EFLC, and people have always wanted to do stuff with it. I could potentially see something like the Bobcat come back in perhaps an off-road DLC, or the Squaddie in another military-esque update. But what I really miss are the 80's-00's sedans, like the Chavos or the Marbelle. Sadly, they do not have much public appeal. Then again, this is a rant from a guy who enjoys driving around old sedans instead of the latest hypercar. ::::Call me "OliCoon" (talk) 01:03, October 11, 2017 (UTC)